Liquid electro-photographic (LEP) printing uses a special kind of ink to form images on paper and other print substrates. LEP inks include toner particles dispersed in a carrier liquid. Accordingly, LEP ink is sometimes called liquid toner. In LEP printing processes, an electrostatic pattern of the desired printed image is formed on a photoconductor. This latent image is developed into a visible image by applying a thin layer of LEP ink to the patterned photoconductor. Charged toner particles in the ink adhere to the electrostatic pattern on the photoconductor. The liquid ink image is transferred from the photoconductor to an intermediate transfer member (ITM) that is heated to transform the liquid ink to a molten toner layer that is then pressed on to the print substrate.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.